The Hatter's Dearest
by Hollyleaf The Black Cat
Summary: "Who is 'Shelly-sama?" asked Lily Baskerville, "The Hatter was calling for 'Shelly-sama'. Is she the Hatter's dearest?" — A collection of Break/Shelly oneshots told as Sheryl remembers the letters she wrote about the two's relationship as it grew through the years.
1. Invitations

**Author's Note: **Hey y'all! So I'm like obsessed with the Break/Shelly pairing (I love it so much!) so yeah this collection of oneshots was born. I call this story a collection of oneshots but the oneshots may have like little threads that connect them, like one event from one oneshot may be brought up or referenced to in another but it's not like a chapter fic where to get one you really have to read the one before to get the story. As I always say I'm sorry is anyone is too OOC or if this is horrible. Now, without further ado, here is the story's Prologue: "Invitations". Enjoy! =)

* * *

><p>"Hey Equus! Who is 'Shelly-sama'?" asked Lily Bakersville to Sharon Rainsworth who was frantically attending to Xerxes Break.<p>

Sheryl Rainsworth jumped at the mention of her daughters name. Why was this girl asking about her daughter? She noticed her granddaughter's confused look. Sharon too was wondering why Lily had brought up her mother.

"The Hatter was calling for 'Shelly-sama'," began Lily as a crazed look formed in her eyes, "Is she the Hatter's _dearest_?"

At that Sheryl suddenly was overcome with memories. Memories of her daughter, her valet, and the many letters she had written to Rufus about it. She noticed another confused look come over her granddaughter and then sighed.

"Yes she is," Sheryl answers as a sadness began to form in her. "Shelly is Sharon's mother...and my daughter. Though she passed away quite some time ago."

**XXXXXXX**

_Dear Rufus__,_

_Again I'm writing to you about Shelly, though this time it isn't pertaining to her sickness. No this time it's about the fact that I'm beginning to worry about her interest in the new valet we have, Xerxes Break, you know the one I told you Sharon and Reim found down at the the Rainsworth gate. When he was found Shelly was still recovering from a fever and so she only heard passing news of the ordeal from the servants and doctors and such. When she recovered, however, so had he and she began to see him around the estate. She came to me with so many questions about him; he's really seemed to have piqued her curiosity. I didn't see a harm in it. I mean he is a bit of an interesting mystery. The servants gossip about him a lot, about how me might be a demon or perhaps he was just a drunk when he arrived in front of the gate. Oh well whatever he is he seems to be good at taking orders and staying out of the way, two very good qualities of a valet._

_Returning to Shelly, her harmless curiosity is now more than just asking me about him. She's now been inviting him to spend time with her and Sharon. You see they've now become officially acquainted, though it was under some very strange circumstances. I hate to inform you that he seemed to have attacked poor Reim, who was only trying to be of help to him when he was picking at that injured eye of his. Shelly was coming in from the gardens and witnessed the whole thing. She helped Reim up and then went to confront Xerxes over his actions. She wouldn't tell me what she said to him but whatever it was must've touched him deep down because it's changed his attitude toward others. He's still pretty quiet but he's not got such a temper. _

_I learned from a maid that Sharon took him flowers after the ordeal and it made him smile. I believe Shelly didn't tell me this so I wouldn't get mad at her for letting my granddaughter around this stranger. Sharon has taking an interest in wanting to be his friend and unlike many around here she has no fear of him. I told Shelly though I didn't want her around him until we totally know enough about him to determine if he's a threat to this household or not. I know you're asking why I made him a valet if I thought he was a threat but honestly I don't feel that he is. I just don't want my little granddaughter around him yet in case he might be. Looks can be deceiving my dear and the safety of my family is of the utmost importance._

_Anyway, I'm seeking your opinion on these invitations. Certainly they are harmless, right? Shelly surely just wanted to let him know that he's accepted into the estate by the family, right? You're probably wondering 'why would she think these things to be anything but harmless?'. Well the reason for that is that I feel that my daughter might have some growing affections for the valet. She speaks of him constantly and when her and Sharon do go out on errands and walks and such, she specifically request him to accompany her.  
><em>

_But surely these are just friendly affections, right? I mean the two of them are close to the same age, 25, give or take a year as I've never asked him is age, and I'm sure Shelly is glad or the company of someone close to her in age. There were never many children at the estate and, besides, when there were she was usually cooped in her room with sickness. Perhaps she just looking for a friend in him. Sadly my one fear is that this 'friendship' may become something more._

_Perhaps I'm just being paranoid, Rufus dear. Yes, that's probably it._

_As always thanks for listening,_

_Sheryl_

* * *

><p>Ok so this is just like the prologue for everything. It's pretty much just Sheryl explaining to Rufus where Shelly and Break's relationship is at right now for us to begin the story. Just to explain the set up of each one to you, they all begin with Sheryl's letters to Rufus about something Shelly and Break have done and then after the letter ends there is a break and the oneshot begins to like give you Shelly and Break's side of the story. Also want to tell you all that I have an author's note at the beginning and end of every chapter. The first one is pretty much some random thing in my life and then the title of the chapteroneshot and then the one at the end gives you a little look at what's going to be in the next chapter/oneshot. As always reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! ;D Oh and check out my other Break/Shelly oneshot: Gardens!


	2. Sweeter Than Candy

**Author's Note: **Hey y'all! So I've finally got the first oneshot in this collection up and it only took a day! Yay! As I always say I'm sorry is anyone is too OOC. Now, without further ado, here is the first one shot: "Sweeter than Candy". Enjoy! =)

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rufus,<em>

_Remember a few weeks ago when I wrote you about Shelly extending so many invitations to our valet to do things with her and Sharon? And remember how I said they were probably harmless and how you too said they were probably harmless? Well now I'm feeling that they might not be.  
><em>

_Please understand that this information I got was from a female servant I sent out to pick up some groceries from the marketplace for our upcoming dinner party so I'm not totally sure of it's accuracy. You know how these servants like to stretch the truth to have a good story to spread around. And speaking of spreading around stories, I told the girl that she can't speak of this to anyone. I don't want people getting the wrong idea of my daughter's relationship with her valet. I trust you surely won't spread anything around, Rufus._

_Anyway, yes I'm bad to get off subject, I know, back to Shelly. I know she's friendly with Xerxes and I don't think that is a big problem. A Duchess should always be nice and friendly to her valets. The only problem is that after this recent incident I'm afraid she's getting too friendly with him. Like she holds him in the same class as her._

_ I know you're thinking 'ok so what did she do?'. Well she invited him to accompany her and Sharon to the candy shoppe since Shelly promised Sharon they'd go because Sharon's doing well in her lessons. Now I know you're thinking 'where is the harm? what was the problem?'; I'm getting to that._

_The problem is that, now this is according to the servant girl, she said it appeared that they were holding hands and kissing in the alleyway next to the store. She did admit that she didn't have the best view in the world but swears she's pretty sure that's what was happening.  
><em>

_I'd like to say that I don't believe that's what my daughter was doing, that I think she's more dutiful than to do that but my daughter's emotions play a big part in her decisions a lot of the time, more so than I believe that they should for a soon-to-be Duchess. If she truly has fallen for this Xerxes then her stubborn ways won't let class or duty get in her way of loving him. I just wish she would understand how bad this would make our house look; what a scandal it could be!_

_So many people already talk over the fact that Shelly is a divorcee, that her husband left her for another woman because she couldn't have anymore children after Sharon. I don't want them talking her being romantically involved with her valet. Shelly's still young and I believe it wouldn't hurt for her to marry again but what man will want to marry a woman they think fools around with her valet? I wish she would understand that we aren't common women, we can't just fall in love with common men and think it'll be ok. We have certain images to uphold.  
><em>

_Well, Rufus dear, I must end this letter and go start with the dinner party preparations._

_Again, thanks for listening,  
><em>

_Sheryl_

**XXXXXXX**

"Come with us to the candy shoppe," said Shelly Rainsworth, cheerfully.

Xerxes Break just blinked at the woman in front of him. "What?" he asked.

"Come with me and Sharon to the candy shoppe in town. I promised her I'd take her since she's doing well in her lessons, and, since Mother insist we have someone accompany us, I would like you to come too," began Shelly. "Please? It will be really fun; the candy shoppe is always an interesting place."

"...I don't know," he began until Shelly quickly grabbed his hands in hers. She noticed the color rising in his cheeks and giggled.

"Don't make me beg, Xerxes," she began, "Please, if you won't do it for me then do it for Sharon! She's be so excited if you were the one to come along. Think of how upset she'd be if she knew you refused."

She made a little sad pout and finally he gave in. "Alright, fine. I'll accompany the two of you to the candy shoppe."

"Wonderful!" shouted Shelly as she threw both of their hands up into the air. "Let me go get Sharon ready and we'll meet you out front by the carriage."

And so Shelly quickly ran to her daughter's room and saw a her sitting in front of her vanity with Reim trying to fix her hair, though failing horribly.

"Good morning!" said Shelly as she entered the room.

"Mother!" shouted Sharon as she turned to look at her mother. Her quick turn of the head messed up Reim's start on tying the bow.

"Good morning, Lady Rainsworth," began Reim as he bowed.

Shelly giggled as she walked over to the them. "Oh Reim I didn't know you could fix hair!"

Reim sighed. "Very funny, Lady Rainsworth. Sadly, everyone is very busy preparing for the dinner party and so Lady Sharon wrangled me in as I passed by to help her tie her hair."

"He's not very good," whispered Sharon to her mother and Shelly laughed.

"Oh he tried his best. Here Reim let me," she began as she took the ribbon from his hands, "Watch closely so you can see how this is done."

And so Shelly quickly re-brushed her little girl's hair and then tied it back with the ribbon, her long ponytail falling down her back. "Thank you, mother!" said Sharon as she gave her a big hug. Then she turned to Reim and hugged him too. "Thank you for trying, Reim."

He sighed and then smiled. "Of course, Lady Sharon. So where are the two of you headed off to so early in the morning?"

"The candy shoppe!" shouted Sharon, joyfully.

"She's been doing so well in her lessons that I felt she deserved a treat," began Shelly, "We're just about to head out. Xerxes should be waiting for us at the carriage by now."

"Mother likes Xerxes," whispered Sharon to Reim, though Shelly could hear.

"Sharon!" she shouted, a blush rising in her cheeks.

Sharon and Reim both couldn't help but giggle. Shelly got redder but quickly said, "W-Watch it you to or there could end up being no candy and no job."

They both hushed immediately and Shelly smiled in triumph. "Alright let's be off my dear. Good day, Reim!"

When they arrived out to the carriage Xerxes was standing beside it, silent and unmoving. "Xerx-nii!" shouted Sharon as she ran up to him and he smiled. He didn't particularly like the nickname the young girl had given him but she had said that 'Xerxes' was too hard to say.

"Hello Sharon-chan," he began.

"Good morning, again, Xerxes," said Shelly as she approached.

He bowed. "Good moring, Shelly-sama."

"Are we ready to head to the candy shoppe?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Yes the carriage is already to go." He then open the door. "Here let me help you in."

So he grabbed Sharon by the hand and helped her as she hopped up the stares.

Then he took Shelly's hand and watched as she took her seat. Just as he turned to go close the door and join the driver up front, Shelly shouted out. "Where are you going?"

He turned around to face her and pointed toward the front of the carriage. "To join the driver of course. It's where the valets usually sit."

She quickly stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the carriage. "Oh no you aren't! You're sitting back here with us; there's plenty of room."

"But Shelly-sama I-" he began to protest but she quickly silenced him.

"No arguing Xerxes; you're Lady gave you an order and that's that," she said. Reluctantly he down beside her, though kept quite a distance between them. Sharon sat around from them with the whole seat all to herself.

As they rode into town Sharon would jump around between windows to look at the scenery. Xerxes too was staring out the window, though he was mostly thinking rather than looking at the land. Shelly, however, was sneaking glances at him every so often.

She had wanted so bad for him to ride in the carriage with them so they could sit together but then he had to go and sit so far away from her. She wanted to scoot a little closer to him but was unsure how he would react.

Lately she was starting to feeling a little bit of an attraction to the valet but didn't really know what to do about it. She knew she shouldn't be feeling such things and she knew her mother would have a fit if she acted upon them but her heart was starting to ache lately at how much she wanted to be around him.

At first her invitations to him had simply been friendly ones, ones to get him to become more comfortable around the household and such, but lately she'd just been wanting to be around him and found that by having him accompany her on errands and walks was the best way to not have her mother start getting suspicious of her real reasons for wanted Xerxes along.

Just as she was about to work up the nerve to move closer to him Sharon announced that they had arrived into town. "Look there's the candy shop!" she shouted.

The carriage quickly parked and the three of them hopped out and headed into the store. It was like a wonderland of colors, with tons of jars holding all different types of candies. Children ran around the store, and for some their parents joined them, trying so hard to decide what to pick. Music played from a small phonograph sitting on the counter.

Sharon quickly set about looking around the store for what she was going to buy and Shelly began to follow her until she noticed Xerxes was retreating to stand by the wall. "What's wrong?" asked Shelly.

"Nothing, Shelly-sama. I just don't want to get in anyone's way. This place is a bit crowded," he said.

"Don't you want to come pick out some candy to eat?" she asked.

"Shelly-sama I don't think the Duchess would like it if you spent money on a valet for something such as candy," he said.

Shelly smiled and grabbed his hand. "Well my mother isn't here and I say you need some sweets. Come along!" So she dragged him out into the crowd of children and parents to look for candy. She found Sharon staring at some lollipops in the hard candy section and joined her.

"Found something you want?" asked Shelly.

Sharon tilted her head back and forth. "Perhaps. That big lollipop looks delicious but it'll cost me all the money Grandmother gave me. Maybe I should pick something else..."

Shelly bent down and whispered in her daughter's ear. "I brought a little extra so you can get something else. Just don't tell your grandmother. Promise?"

Sharon's face lit up and she shook her head. "I promise! I'm going to go look at the chocolates!" With that she ran off.

"Ah isn't she just the funniest child?" she asked Xerxes as she stood up. That's when she noticed he was staring intently at a box of assorted hard candies.

"You can get it, you know?" she said as she came up behind him and he jumped.

"What?" he asked.

"That candy box, you can get it," she said with smile.

He looked at it then back at her and shook his head. "No it's really alright. I'm not much one for candy anyway."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, really it's fine," he said.

"I don't think it is."

"It is."

"It isn't."

"It is."

"It isn't."

Now he was getting a bit frustrated but his voice remained calm. "I said it's fine."

But nobody would be more stubborn than Shelly. "And I said it isn't!" she shouted.

That seemed to draw some attention to the two of them, certainly more attention that Xerxes had wanted. The minute everyone looked at them they immediately focused on him and then on the bandages on his eye. Parents began whispering and some children even looked away, afraid.

Suddenly, Shelly noticed the color draining from Xerxes face and then he quickly bolted past her and out the door. She stood there for a moment, staring at the spot he had been, bewildered. Had all those people's stares upset him? Had she upset him? She took another look at the candy box.

As Shelly was in the store gathering up Sharon and paying for their things, Xerxes was leaning up against the walls of the alley beside the store, trying to regain his calm. He hated how all those people had looked at him, like he was a freak or a monster.

He felt tears welling up as he stared at the ground. Then suddenly a puffy dress replaced the dirty ground. He looked up and saw Shelly in front of him.

He quickly wiped his eye. "Shelly-sama. Are we ready to go?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Yes, I've already put Sharon and her things in the carriage."

"Good," he began, "Very good. Let's get going now." He started to walk away but she quickly grabbed his coat. He turned around and they looked each other in the eyes.

"Why did you run away?" she asked.

He froze for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Shelly-sama, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or the household... but I just had to get away from the looks those people were giving me...it was like I was a monster...and I just...I just..." He trailed off almost about to break until suddenly Shelly did something unexpected. She moved closer to him, grabbed his hand in hers, then stood on her toes to kiss the bandages on his eyes. It was a small gesture, soft and sweet, but the emotions behind it were huge.

As she pulled away from him, she smiled. "Forget how anyone else looks at you Xerxes. Just know that I'll never look at you as anything but Xerxes Break, the man I know to be a wonderful man, a man I care for very much." With that she let go of his hand but not before slipping a piece of candy into it.

He stared at the hard candy for a moment, lost, but was quickly drawn back into the world by Sharon's shouts for him to hurry up. He quickly ran to the carriage and opened the back door of the carriage. He noticed Shelly sitting there with the box of hard candies he'd been looking at in her lap.

She smiled at him as she began unwrapping a candy. "Come on, Xerxes. Take your seat so we can head back."

He smiled back at her as he gently squeezed the candy in his hand. "Yes, Shelly-sama."

And so he hopped into the car and took a seat close beside her. Shelly blushed for a moment; she hadn't expect him to sit so close. He grinned at her reaction and reached over to get a piece of candy from the box in her lap.

He began unwrapping it and started to put it in his mouth before she quickly wrapped her arm around his and put his candy in her mouth and her piece in his. He looked at her for a minute shocked before they too of them both smiled at each other and began to laugh.

They were so lost with each other that they didn't notice Sharon smiling at the two of them from behind her big lollipop.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you all enjoyed that oneshot! In the next one Shelly gives Break a haircut! Now, ok, so I have 11 onehshotschapters planned so far but I would LOVE that if anyone had any prompts they'd like to do then just send them in. I always love new ideas and the world is much better with more Shelly/Break oneshots. As always reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated! Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited! See y'all next chapter! ;D


End file.
